Reactie gebruikersblog:Hulstlicht/De wiki verlaten/@comment-24665315-20180619183231
Beste Hulstlicht, Ik vind dit pijnlijk om te horen, Je mening uitspreken lucht vaak je hart op, maar je doet dit uit pure woede en je vergeet meestal een aantal zaken en je verkijkt je ook op vele dingen. “Maar waar ik nu kwaad over was is dat ik het hele verhaal moest uitleggen voordat ze wouden luisteren, daarvoor waren ze hem/haar alleen maar aan het verdedigen.. VERDEDIGEN. Ik werd er woedend van.. nee razend, dat ze deze persoon durfde te verdedigen die zoveel onrust heeft gestookt en ver over mijn grenzen ging, en ik machteloos op mijn knieeën probeerde uit te leggen dat het echt niet kon en er iets aan gedaan moest worden...” Kijk je probeert nu de schuld op ons als beheerders af te schuiven, maar wij moeten gewoon heel uniform oordelen wat er in zo’n situatie is gebeurd. Ik heb je geholpen, gesteund en ik heb met de persoon in kwestie toch een zeer ernstig gesprek gehad, waarbij de persoon zelf een aantal dingen begon te realiseren. Iedereen moet leren, haat gaat niks oplossen. Als je soms hoopte dat ik me liet meevoeren in jouw haat of in de gebruiker in kwestie’s haat (want ja ik moet beide kanten redeneren) dan heb je het goed mis. Ik probeer alles aan te horen zodat ik iedereen kan confronteren met pijnlijke zaken, want alleen dan leert men. Het stalken, beledigen en meer gebeurde overigens niet hier, maar buiten de wiki om, je mag eigenlijk dankbaar zijn dat we dan nog moeite nemen ons er in te verdiepen. “Maar goed, dat heb ik gelaten voor wat het was. Maar nu, nu komt het ergste. Toen we gingen melden over de vele ruzies die hier waren en over bepaalde gebruikers die veel te onrespectvol deden naar andere toe hadden we geen erger antwoord kunnen krijgen: Wij moesten ons namelijk aanpassen! Wij reageerde te heftig op de gebruikers die serieus ernstig gedrag vertoonde. Er werd naar onze mening gevraagd van heel dit gebeuren die we hebben gegeven maar wat gebeurt er mee? Het word de grond in geboord! Wij moeten ons beheersen en er niets van zeggen. En even later word er ons verteld dat we streng moeten zijn. Wat wil je nou? Wij moeten duidelijk zijn? Wees dat dan ook naar ons toe.” Als het niet duidelijk was, dan had je het me moeten vragen, ik vraag altijd of er iets is wat je wilt weten. Ik heb vaak genoeg duidelijke voorbeelden gegeven. Als je het gevoel had dat ik je de grond in wilde boren heb je het echt heel erg mis, ik ben streng, misschien is dat het. Voorbeeld geven kan ik ook best doen, maar zoals je weet heb ik het misschien zelf ook heel druk gehad. Ik weet ook niet zo goed wat je nou precies bedoelt met deze boodschap, je zegt dat ik onduidelijk ben geweest, maar ik heb van jou dat nooit eerder gehoord en ik weet dat je misschien bang was om het te vragen, maar ik kan niet alles ruiken, sorry dat ik niet een aanname durfde te maken op je onbegrip dan maar. '' “Oh en als we meer moeten bewerken zou je miss beter een voorbeeld kunnen zijn en ons laten zien wat te doen in plaats van alleen maar beginnen te zeggen dat we niet op de chat mogen zitten en meer moeten gaan bewerken.”'' Voorbeelden genoeg volgens mij. Kijk maar bij recente wijzigingen. Verder wil ik je dit nog zeggen: ik heb nooit gewild dat je zou vertrekken, sterker nog we zijn druk bezig dit nu op te lossen. Je had ook kunnen besluiten om gewoon niet op de chat te komen, er zijn meer dingen op deze wiki te doen en alles staat al voldoende uitgelegd en anders verwacht ik een prikbordbericht, volgens mij weet je zelf niet zo goed wat je hier kwam doen. Als dit je keuze is respecteer ik die, maar ik vind het wel jammer, ik heb je namelijk met veel steun proberen te helpen. Met vriendelijke groeten, Goudvacht